Rette Mich
by XXTechnoXMasterXX
Summary: 'Will she live or die'  Bill thought, looking at his closest friend who was laying on a hospital bed after a near-death experience. - Tokio Hotel story


**Rette Mich**

Bill sat in his room, trying to think of a song. He sighed, tossing the pencil he had to the other side of the room, unable to think of any lyrics due to the worry that clouded his mind. He was worried about Ash, his closest friend, he was even closer to her than he was with his twin Tom. Ash had been acting really weird the past week, she hardly smiled, she barely ate, she talked less than Gustav who barely said a word a day, and she kept locking herself up in her room.

_'Ich hoffe, dass sie in Ordnung ist.' _'I hope she's okay. . .' Bill thought, staring at the blank piece of paper that he was supposed to be writing lyrics on.

Ash was certainly not okay, she was sitting in a corner of her dark room, staring at a blood-coated razor blade in her hand.

'Zum ersten mal alleine in unserem versteck

Ich seh' noch unsere namen an der wand

Uund wisch' sie wieder weg

Ich wollt' dir alles anvertrauen

Warum bist du abgehauen

Komm zurück, Nimm mich mit'

She didn't care that tears were making her makeup run, though she was too busy trying to ignore the horrid pain of the cuts she made on her arm by using the razor blade. She lifted the razor blade and brought it down, making a large slash across her arm and causing it to bleed horribly.

'Komm und rette mich, Ich verbrenne innerlich

Komm und rette mich, Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich

Komm und rette mich, Rette mich, Rette mich'

She cried softly, knowing that she shouldn't be doing this, but saw no other way as she lifted the razor blade again. _'Ich muss mich gerettet werden. . .'_ 'I need to be saved from myself. . .' She thought, cutting her arm again and again, watching as crimson drops fell to the floor.

'Unsere träume waren gelogen und keine träne echt

Sag dass das nicht wahr ist, Sag es mir jetzt

Vielleicht hörst du irgendwo

Mein s.o.s im radio

Hörst du mich, Hörst du mich nich''

Back in his room, Bill heard a sharp cry then the sound of metal falling to the floor with a soft clinging sound. He knew immediately who it was since Ash was the only other person in the house. He got up and ran out of his room, running as fast as he could to Ash's room. He turned the handle but the door wouldn't budge.

"Ash! Geht es dir gut? Lassen Sie mich!" _'Ash! Are you okay? Let me in!'_ He demanded, banging on the door.

'Komm und rette mich, Ich verbrenne innerlich

Komm und rette mich, Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich

Komm und rette mich, Dich und mich'

Ash looked up, her vision getting more blurry by the second. "B-Billa. . ." She choked out before a world of black consumed her.

Bill heard the sound of her falling to the floor. His heart stopped and his blood ran cold. He forced the door open and saw her on the ground, bleeding heavily. He felt like he was in hell and in a nightmare. He ran over to the unconscious teen, holding her to his chest as he checked to see if she had a pulse, not noticing that he was crying. He felt the faint beat of her heart, but it was barely there. He picked her up, hurrying to the hospital.

'Dich und mich, Dich und mich, Dich und mich

Ich seh'noch unsere namen und wisch' sie wieder weg

Unsere träume war'n gelogen und keine träne echt

Hörst du mich, Hörst du mich nich''

As he sat there, by her bedside at the hospital, he called his twin.

"Hallo?" _'Hello?'_ Tom asked.

"T-Tomi. . ." Bill choked out, crying again.

"Billa? Was ist los? Was ist passiert?" _'Billa? What's wrong? What happened?'_ Tom asked, extremely worried now.

"E-Es ist A-Ash. . .S-Sie versuchte c begehen Selbstmord, Tomi. . ." _'I-It's A-Ash. . .S-She tried committing suicide, Tomi. . .'_ Bill said, crying harder.

There was a moment of shocked silence, no sound other than Bill's sobs.

"Ich werde die Jungs, wir werden direkt über. Keine Sorge Billa, alles werde in Ordnung sein." _'I'll get the guys, we'll be right over. Don't worry Billa, everything'll be okay.'_ Tom reassured before hanging up.

Bill put away his phone, one of his hands holding onto one of Ash's hands tightly. He started crying again, wondering if she'll live. The hand he was holding moved a little. His head shot up and he looked at Ash, not knowing whether he imagined the touch or not.

One of the teenage girl's crystal blue eyes opened slightly, staring back into the honey brown eyes of her friend.

"Mein Liebe!" _'My love!_' Bill said, hugging her tightly, crying still.

Ash blushed darkly. "Billa?" She croaked.

"Ja." The other teen replied, gently moving the hair out of Ash's face. "Bitte verlassen Sie mich nie, Ash." _'Please never leave me, Ash.'_ He mumbled.

"Warum?" _'Why?'_

"Das Ich liebe dich." _'Because I love you.'_ Bill said, blushing.

Ash blushed.

"Billa, ist-" Tom cuts himself off as he, Georg, and Gustav walk in only to find the younger twin leaning down to kiss their friend Ash.

Georg took out his phone and snapped a picture of the two before Tom dragged him and Gustav out.

'Komm und rette mich, rette mich

Komm und rette mich, Ich verbrenne innerlich

Komm und rette mich, Ich schaff's nicht ohne dich

Komm und rette mich, Rette mich'


End file.
